


That Wasn't So Hard Now, Was It?

by 8LunaFortuna8



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Weapons Kink, and there was only one bed, ezra SIMPLY does not SHUT THE FUCK UP, good girl, gun kink HIGHKEY, honestly I don't know how you lasted that long, interrogation kink you say?, sucking this man's dick at gunpoint, welllll do I have the thing for YOU, you get fucked with the gun dude, you simply have balls of steel when this man keeps asking why you're here, you're a prospector and Ezra wants to know why you're on the Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8LunaFortuna8/pseuds/8LunaFortuna8
Summary: You're prospecting on the Green Moon because you've got secret information about a huge stock of Aurelac-- but what happens when Ezra stumbles upon you in the trees? He takes you back to his ship, saying you "might be good for something later", where he interrogates you about why exactly you're on the Green. How long can you stand his teasing? Simply a smutty smutty oneshot.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	That Wasn't So Hard Now, Was It?

The Green definitely wouldn’t be your first choice for a vacation. You didn’t even want to be there for the job. But the job- An Aurelac deposit the size of the pod you landed in-- and you were the only one who knew about it. You harvested this, you’d never have to work again. 

“One last job,” you said to yourself, peeking through the trees that covered the surface of the Green. Just one more time in a stuffy surface suit, one more time living out of a pod, one more time being completely isolated for months at a time just to survive. You were going to pull this off if it killed you. You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you bungled this one-- knowing that a life of luxury and fineries had been within your reach and you’d let it slip through your fingers… More than anything you were sick and tired of worrying about money. There was no point in living life if you were constantly stressed about surviving. 

You snapped out of your reverie as you heard a twig snap. There were plenty of other prospectors on this moon for sure-- in fact, you’d avoided at least half a dozen by now. This would be no different. You were already scoping out a hiding spot when you heard a thrower cock. 

“Why, hello there. Who would you be?”  
The voice was sweet and tangy-- gentlemanly. But a gentleman wouldn’t be caught dead out here. Prospectors were a dangerous lot, thugs and bandits who had little other choice of employment or those simply too poor to settle down permanently. That's what prospectors were- the desperate and the criminal. Which one was he going to be? 

“Turn around. Slowly,” the voice said. You did as he said and turned to look at the stranger. He was in a surface suit similar to yours, but because of the sun’s glare on his visor, you couldn’t really see what he looked like inside. He was indeed pointing a thrower at you, his pointer finger resting on the trigger steadily.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you? What are you doing way out here on your own?" Your back stiffened and your blood ran cold. Criminal, then. "Well, what you got on you? Food? Aurelac?" You shook your head, shifting your weight from foot to foot. You kept your movements small and slow so he didn’t get spooked and shoot you. "No? Nothin?” He sure was a chatterbox.

He seemed to pause a moment, considering something. He was breathing heavily in the suit; you suspected his filter was wearing out. He lowered the thrower just slightly; it was still pointed at your chest but his aim was more relaxed. “Maybe you ought to come with me. You might be good for somethin later,” he said, taking a few steps towards you.

Finally, you spoke. "I'm okay, thanks,” you said, your muscles still tensed to either fight or run. You didn’t know what your escape plan was but you weren’t planning on going easy.

"I wasn't asking, sweetness."  
He raised the thrower again. “My ship’s this way. Name’s Ezra, by the way. We should sit down and talk, you and I.”

\--------------------

“So, little miss, you gonna tell me what you’re doing on the Green?” 

Ezra had just stepped into his room and sealed the door, unlocking his helmet and starting the long process of peeling off his surface suit. He’d already made you shuck your surface suit when the two of you arrived at his ship hours ago; when you did, he’d cuffed you to his cot and left you for several hours, doing Keeva knows what. Now he was back here, with you-- to find out why you were here.

You didn’t say anything; it was wiser not to.  
“You’ve gotta be here for some reason. Ain’t no reason to come out this far unless you’re here for somethin’ specific,” he continued, throwing his gloves down. You pulled on the handcuffs lightly; you’d been tugging on them all day and your wrists were sore from the effort. The way you were pulling on them now wasn’t going to do anything, but it was better than making eye contact or actually responding to him, the pretentious son of a bitch.

“So, what’s the lowdown? You got info on some deposit no one else knows about? Some kind of store of aurelac? Something else maybe?”

God, did he ever shut up? It was like he liked the sound of his own voice. Hell, maybe you liked the sound of his voice, with its Southern US twang. It had been a while since you’d run into someone else from Earth. You grit your teeth at the intrusive thought of finding him attractive. No, we’re not finding the kidnapper attractive. 

You glanced up as he undid the final straps on his suit and yanked it down to his ankles, stepping out of it a foot at a time. Now he was just in an undershirt and his boxers, which you were careful to keep your eyes off of. You got the feeling his undressing in front of you wasn’t a coincidence; that he was doing this on purpose to make you uncomfortable. It wasn’t like you could go anywhere. 

Ezra stretched and twisted, cracking his back and hips, letting out a contented sigh. “Wull that’s better… I hate wearing those darned suits around everywhere. So stuffy. So…,” he came and sat on the edge of the bed, a little too close for you to be comfortable, “You were telling me why you’re on this moon.” 

You finally looked up and met his eyes. You could see his face a lot better now that he was out of the suit and-- you hadn’t realized how handsome he was. He had dark brown hair with a small patch of blonde in the front, and it was all muddled and sticky uppy from the hot suit; he had dark brown eyes that were surprisingly warm and a kind face. There was a scar on his left cheek, and it looked fairly significant-- you wondered how he’d gotten it. Your eyes moved further down; he had a mustache and nice, full lips. You mentally shook yourself again; something about this man was just too attractive for you to handle. 

He smirked at you; he could tell he was having an effect on you. That was bad- bad. You needed to show no weakness; you couldn’t tell him about the aurelac deposit 50 klicks from here that was big enough to set your grandkids up for life. You were going to keep your mouth shut. 

“You know, we don’t have to do this the hard way, little bird,” he said lowly. Your eyes climbed back up to his-- he was staring at you intently, as though trying to make up his mind about something. You bit your lip unconsciously, your eyes flicking down to his lips. 

“What other way is there?” you said slowly, still testing the waters.  
“Well,” Ezra said, standing up again and clasping his hands, “When I brought you back with me… the crew… they expect…” He struggled with his words, stumbling. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“My crew are not nice men,” he said finally, sighing.  
“Are you a nice man?” you replied without missing a beat. His eyes softened a little and that douchey swagger he had dropped for a second. For a moment you could almost see him as you suspected he really was-- kind and deep, not one to hurt anyone or cause unnecessary harm. But within seconds that wall was back up and the mirage ended. 

“No. No, I’m not,” he said, turning his back on you. “But I need to know what you're after on the Green, Little Bird. Like I said… crew got expectations. I can get it out of you one way or another, but you’re gonna tell me,” Ezra said, looking back at you. You scooted back as far as you could get, into the corner of the hull the cot was bolted to, as far away from him as possible, pulling your legs up against your body, your wrists still cuffed in front of you. 

Ezra chuckled darkly and walked back over to the cot, grabbing one of your ankles with a hand and pulling. “You don’t get to hide from me, sweetness,” he said as you slid across the bed, your legs dangling over the side. You gasped a little but before you could regain your footing, he was unclicking your cuffs. That sound made you launch into action, throwing all your weight forward against him, using that to try to escape him. Even if you did make it out of this room you had the rest of the crew to deal with, and you couldn’t go outside without a suit or at least a filter, so there was no point, but that didn’t tame your instinct to fight him. 

You launched yourself upwards, kneeing him in the crotch and throwing a punch at his jaw at the same time, moving to duck around him. He let out a sharp groan at each impact but still managed to grab your waist and grapple you as you tried to get around him. You cried out in frustration, still fighting his hold on you, but it was no use. He had an iron grip on you and he wasn’t letting go; you’d lost your chance. He halfway threw you down into the nearby chair, recuffing you so your hands were bound behind your back. 

Once you were secure again, Ezra stepped back a bit, limping a little and clutching his jaw with a hand. He laughed a little, shooting you a mischievous grin while he rubbed at the sore part of his face. “You’ve, uh-- you’ve got a little spunk in you. I don’t know where you thought you were gonna go, but-- I appreciate the effort. It makes it feel…,” he looked around for a second as though searching for the word, “like it’s worth my time.”

You gulped a little. “You’re gonna pay for that one,” he said, pointing a finger at you sharply. Your eyes widened a little but you did your best to restrain your fear. On one hand, you’d just seen how soft this man could be, how gentle. He’d made it clear he wasn’t going to rape you, and he’d also made it clear that his crewmates would. On the other… you still didn’t know him. You couldn’t trust him at all, and you had something he wanted. 

“Not to worry, though. We’ve got plenty of time for that,” he said, mostly to himself. “Let’s try this again. Why are you here?” He crossed his arms as he squared himself in front of you, looking impossibly broad. You thought of the things those arms could do- 

Your jaw twitched in annoyance. Shut up, you reminded yourself. You opted instead to look down at his feet-- safer that way. “Hey! I’m talking to you,” he snapped. You almost expected him to follow with a slap to the face, and the way he emphasized the words made you sure it was coming but the blow never landed. In fact, he never moved. You kept silent, eyes down. 

“Oh, so you’re gonna act like that? All moody?” He sighed again and he was moving across the room but you didn’t look at what he was doing; not until you heard a click and he was pointing something at your face. You glanced up and inhaled sharply; his thrower was pointed at your head, just inches away, and it was cocked. 

“You wanna tell me now, sweetness?” he said testily. You glared up at him.  
“I’m not telling you shit,” you snarled, doing your best to hide the way your heartbeat was skipping or how there was warmth pooling in your stomach. Ezra raised his eyebrows and grinned a little. 

“She does speak. Interestin’. We’re gettin’ somewhere,” he said, still holding the thrower up to your head. “Can we just get this over with? Just tell me,” he groaned impatiently as if this were all suddenly boring to him, but you knew it was an act. Your eyes flicked down to his boxers and you could tell he had the beginnings of a boner; you weren’t even sure he realized you could tell. At this point, you had an advantage. The hints of a cocky smile started to spread across your face but you stopped it in its tracks. You had to make him think this was his idea. 

“You said… you said that your crew would… do things to me? That they expected you to do things to me?” you said with false tentativeness. That softness from earlier was completely hidden now; Ezra’s expression stayed hard and cold. 

“They would,” he said simply. You looked away again; you had to play this just right.  
“Do you… want to?” you said slowly.

He looked over at you in surprise. “What?”  
“Do you want to? Do… things to me?” you asked, shifting in your seat, subconsciously spreading your legs ever so slightly. Ezra didn’t disguise the way his eyes flicked down from yours to your body, to the way you were shifting, presenting yourself. The look was quick, and then he was back to returning your gaze, but it was there and that’s what mattered. 

“Uh…”  
For once, the man seemed at a loss for words. You were impressed with yourself; you’d thought the task impossible. He was still pointing a thrower at your head, and you could watch him mentally take that into account as he looked between you and the gun he had aimed at your skull as though confused. He paused for a long time before he decided what to say next; he seemed to have a faint idea that this was a trap, but he couldn’t make himself care enough to not fall for it. 

“I- I have needs like any man, but-”  
You raised an eyebrow at him suggestively and he scoffed a little. 

“Look, I just need you to tell me what you know,” Ezra said, lowering the gun a little bit. 

You didn’t give in. “It must be hard being out here on your own. What’s it been? Six months? Seven? With just the crew for company? I didn’t peg you for the type, but-”

“W-what?” Ezra interrupted, gesturing with the thrower. “What are you doing? What’s happening right now?” 

“I’m just saying that’s a long time without a woman’s touch,” you said, readjusting your seat on the chair as you leaned back into it and thrust your hips outwards. Ezra shook his head in confusion, waving the thrower around.

“Look, I know what you’re doing, and it ain’t gonna work,” he said, but there was a note of unsureness in his voice and he was shifting his weight between his feet like standing still wasn’t comfortable. You knew- you had him. If you kept talking like this, pressing the right buttons… he was a desperate man, after all, stuck out on an unfamiliar planet with his needs. 

“At least I came here alone,” you continued. You’d completely swapped roles; now you were being the chatty one and he was at a loss for words. He was staring at you silently, not stopping you but certainly not asking for what you were about to tell him. “At night… I’ve got that pod all to myself…,” you said smoothly, cocking your head at him suggestively. “I can-- make all the noise I like,” you said, throwing your head back and letting loose a little moan for him. 

The barrel of the thrower pressed into your temple and you jumped microscopically, trying your best to immediately regain your bearings. “If you want something from me…,” Ezra said, his finger hovering over the trigger, “You could just ask.” You rolled your eyes back up to his but didn’t say anything in response to that. Keeping the thrower pressed to the side of your head, Ezra leaned in close and, after a brief, testing pause, he pressed his lips to yours. 

The kiss was like an electric shock, and it probably had a lot to do with the weapon pressed to your head. You pulled at the cuffs that pinned your arms behind your back, feeling the ache in your arms as you put too much pressure behind the motion. You leaned forward, into both Ezra and his gun. He didn’t stop at a mere peck on the mouth; you were making out, and yet he didn’t drop that damn thrower. Sure, you were pretty sure he’d taken his finger off the trigger but it was a constant pressure above your eye line, a constant threat. 

You slipped your tongue out to swipe at his mouth but then he was retreating, backing up from you a few steps and you nearly groaned at his swift exit. “Can you please,” he wiped his mouth with a sleeve, getting rid of the extra wetness, “just tell me what you know? So we can-” he cut himself off and made a gesture, “-in peace?” You grinned at him maliciously.

“You’re not getting it that easy, sky guy,” you said slyly. He sighed heavily, looking down and scrunching up his face like he was considering things. 

“Well, hows about I give you something else to do with that mouth, then, if you won’t use it to speak to me?” he said, eyeing you darkly. A shiver ran up your spine. He was… asking you. He was asking when he could be taking. He wanted to make sure you were okay with this. You bit your lip at him and nodded. The thrower stayed trained on you while he reached down with his other hand to reach into his boxers and give his cock a few gratuitous pumps. You looked up at him as he handled himself, waiting patiently. 

“Sure you don’t wanna just give it up?” he asked again, still jerking himself off. You shook your head slowly, running your tongue across your bottom lip. He noticed and gasped a little, finally pulling down the waistband of his boxers. He was… large. That was the best way to describe him; not extraordinarily long but definitely the thickest you’d ever seen. You exhaled sharply at the thought of that inside of you and looked up at him again. 

You glanced at the thrower in his left hand, still pointed at you. “Uh, uh, little bird. If we’re doing this…,” he paused, shivering a little at the friction of his hand, “we’re doing the version where I have a failsafe in case you bite.” You rolled your eyes but he didn’t lower the thrower and you didn’t protest anymore. 

He finally let go of himself to drag your chair over toward the cot, where you were sitting facing the makeshift bed with just enough room for your legs. He dropped down onto the cot in front of you, sitting on the edge so your knees bumped together and positioned himself in front of you, spreading his legs and presenting himself to you. Without any further hesitation, you sank your mouth down on him, taking almost his whole length in your mouth at once. He gasped a little in surprise and gritted out, “Easy there, sweet thing,” as his free hand sank into your hair, finding the roots and tugging softly. 

You took him in as deeply as you could manage and gagged as he hit the back of your throat, which made him groan. You’d only done this a few times before and never with your hands shackled behind your back and a gun to your head. Every time his hand twitched or dropped a little and the gun moved, shivers of fear and excitement ran up and down your whole body, making your heart pound so fast you thought it was going to burst. You almost couldn’t breathe from the combination of having him in your mouth and having him shakily point a weapon at you. 

You wanted to be able to use your hands, to swirl your tongue around his head while working his length with your hands but you couldn’t. He was thrusting deeper into your mouth with every bob of your head, holding your head closer to his crotch with the hand twined in your hair. You hummed a little as you choked on his length, frustrated at how limited you were. 

“You feel so good-- so good for me, choking on my cock,” Ezra moaned, his nails digging into your scalp and his head tilting back a little. You bobbed up and down, hollowing your cheeks and enjoying the taste of him. You pulled against the cuffs again, struggling to do this well without your hands. Ezra’s grip tightened on your scalp and he was pulling you off of him, gripping a handful of your hair tightly. He held your head back so your face was tilted upwards, gun pointed at you, the extra saliva dripping down your chin messily. 

“You ready to tell me why you’re on this moon?” he asked, giving your hair a little yank. The pain sent a shiver of pleasure down through your core and you throbbed, but you bared your teeth at him. 

“Keep trying, flyboy,” you spat, some of your actual spit hitting his face. He laughed and shoved your head down again, relishing the way you started choking on him again almost instantly. He was a bit more aggressive now, shoving you down harder and making you take more of him than before at a faster pace. You gagged with every thrust of his hips now, trying to work with his merciless pace. 

After what felt like an hour, he let you up again, pulling your head back so you were gasping and coughing with spit and precum dribbling down your chin. “How about now, Birdie? You ready to talk?” 

You wanted to say something smart again, but you were still focusing on breathing and trying to keep your own urges under control. You shook your head vaguely, which made bolts of pain shoot down your spine from the grip he had on your hair. He sighed and let go of your head, shoving you back a little as he got up from the cot. Ezra grabbed the chair one-handed and spun it away from the cot so you were back to facing the room rather than the cot. 

“All right, then. We’re gonna have to do this another way,” Ezra said, tucking his sensitive cock back into his boxers. You wanted to protest, to whine at him not to put it away, but you were more afraid at what he had in mind to do next. Ezra wedged the gun under your chin, tilting your head back, and leaned in to kiss you again. He only allowed you a few messy smooches before he was pulling back again and reaching for the waistband of your underwear. He gave a sharp yank and they snapped easily; they weren’t anything fancy, just something to wear under your suit. But now they were torn and laying on the floor and your ass was touching the cold metal of the chair, making you shiver. 

Keeping his eyes locked on yours, Ezra reached down with his free hand and felt you, tracing your lips and dipping a finger into you. “You sure are wet, birdie. You asked me if I was going to do things to you, but you didn’t say if you wanted me to. You do, don’t you?” he said softly, his warm breath hitting your face. You gasped a little and your eyes widened. This had been your game to begin with; you had started this when you were in control. But now…

Ezra kept his hand on you, lightly fingering you and rubbing a few circles into your clit every now and again while he brought the thrower down to trace across your chest, brushing across your breasts lightly. You sucked in a breath, clenching down around his fingers as the barrel of the thrower trailed across your chest and belly. “You wanna tell me now?” he said, staring at you, but your eyes were on the weapon. You kept your mouth shut but met his eyes, trying to decide on an emotion. 

The gun got lower and lower and you looked away from it, willing yourself to focus on what his fingers were doing. “Hey! Look at me,” he snapped and you obeyed, watching the thrower dive down to where his fingers had been, the tip of the gun pressing into you, almost inside you. You yelped a little but remembered to freeze so he wouldn’t accidentally shoot you. “Best to stay still, sweetness-- don’t wanna do anything I’d regret,” he growled, eyes still on yours. 

“Tell me what you’re doing here.”  
“No.”

He slid the thrower into you and you cried out, both from surprise and pleasure. He could only press it so far into you because of mechanics situated towards the front of the gun, but it was more than enough. Ezra kept the gun in place, holding it inside you as he leaned in and nipped your ear. “What if I ask you nicely?” he hissed, lowering his head to where your neck met your shoulder and biting down. You cried out, writing from the bite but fighting yourself to stay still with the thrower where it was. 

“I’m not telling you-- please,” you moaned, your muscles sore from all the tension.  
“Please what?” he said, halfway ignoring you as he found another spot to sink his teeth into. 

“Pl-please, just-- fuck me, dammit!” you snapped, wanting to grab him, to make him do what you needed, touch what you needed. He grunted in return, twisting the thrower inside of you, making you groan. 

“You gonna ask nicely?” he said, pulling your tank top aside roughly as he sucked a hickey into your shoulder. 

“Please, sir,” you snarled, pressing your back into the chair.  
“Mmm… good girl. See, when you behave, I’ll give you things. That’s how this works. And I’ve been good to you, haven’t I?” he said, grabbing the hem of your tank top and pushing it upwards. Your nipples were stiff and he placed a whiskery kiss on each one of them, tickling your flesh. When you didn’t answer immediately, he put more pressure on the thrower, pressing the lower mechanics by the trigger into your clit. 

“A-Ah, ah, okay, okay! Okay, stop! I’ll tell you! Just-”  
He stopped applying the pressure but kept the gun where it was, halfway lodged inside of you. You bared your teeth a little when he looked back up at you, waiting, but when he raised an eyebrow threateningly you said, “Fuck me the way I know you want to and I’ll split the take with you.” For a second, he didn’t react, just staring at you, his eyes searching your face, for any sign you could be trying to trick him or any kind of trap you could be setting. Deciding it was apparently safe, he replied, “Okay,” and pulled the thrower out of you with a slick squelching sound. You gasped and relaxed back into your chair, taking a shaky breath. 

Ezra wiped the thrower on one of the blankets hanging off the cot before ducking back in so your faces were inches away. “If I put this down,” he waved the thrower around, “and take those off,” he gestured at your hands, which were still cuffed behind the chair, “will you be a good girl?”

You nodded desperately, shifting minutely to try and get a little friction. Without a second thought, he threw the thrower across the room and moved to uncuff you. There were two clicks and thunk as the cuffs hit the floor. You stumbled up onto your feet, shaky with all the stimulation, and launched yourself into his chest; he grunted as he caught your full weight, and then your lips were back on his. You weren’t being gentle with him, either; you were kissing and sucking and biting like you just wanted to eat him up like you couldn’t get enough.

He responded to your fervor enthusiastically, not afraid to let his hands wander as you reached down to pull off his boxers. He boxed you in with his broad chest, backing you up until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the cot, and then he was scooping you up so he could lay you down before climbing on top of you, his lips never leaving yours. 

You could feel how hard he was as he rolled his hips against yours, grinding against you needily. You had been teasing earlier about how long it had been since this man had “got some” but now you could feel it, in the way he pressed into you, the way he bit and sucked and licked. He wasted no time lining himself up and seconds later he was slamming into you, making you moan, long and loud. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he sighed against you, panting in your ear.  
“Shut the fuck up,” you snarled, pinning your calves against his hips. He pulled out and slammed into you again, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking at the same time, making you cry out. 

“You’d better watch that pretty mouth around me,” he said, loosening his grip and then winding his fist in your hair and pulling again. 

“H- daddy,” you whimpered despite yourself. It wasn’t something you had said intentionally but it seemed like the right move after a moment. 

“Mm? Am I doing that well? Am I making you feel that good, birdie?” Ezra smiled into you, rolling his hips into you again with a grunt. “Say it again,” he said, slamming into you again. 

“A-Augh, DADDY!” you shouted, raking your nails down his shoulder. He chuckled and stepped up the pace a little. 

“Such a good girl for me… you were a brat for a while, but I got you to behave, didn’t I? I got you to be a good girl for me,” he panted. You nodded desperately, already feeling yourself getting close. “Let me hear you, brat,” he growled in your ear, sinking his teeth into the other side of your neck. You moaned beneath him and he ran his tongue over the indentions of his teeth on your pale neck. 

He shifted all of his weight to his left arm and reached up to wrap his right hand around your throat. Ezra squeezed the sides of your throat, making the blood thrum in your ears and the room started to spin. A spasm of pure ecstasy raced up your spine and you tightened around him with a moan. He squeezed tighter and then let go, just resting his fingertips on your neck. 

Ezra leaned into you, resting his face in the hollow of your neck for a moment before inhaling sharply and saying, “h-hey, I’m- I’m close.” Your eyes flashed open and you looked up at him, panting and grunting above you. 

“You really know how to treat a girl,” you said, gazing up at him hazily. “I was willing to die for that information. It is, after all, to die for.” It was your turn to chatter away while he stayed quiet, watching you as he fucked you. “But you were too good… too sweet. I’ve decided I wanna keep you,” you crooned up at him, letting out a moan as he hit a sweet spot inside of you. That was enough to send him over the edge and suddenly he was groaning into you, finding a spot of tender flesh along your shoulder and biting down. You could feel the skin breaking under his teeth and you cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure. 

He hit that sweet spot inside of you again and again as he came, and suddenly you were climaxing yourself, calling out Ezra’s name and clutching him close to you. He pulled out of you and rolled over to the other side of the cot, both of you laying side by side and panting, both of you covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

Even though you had both finished, Ezra refused to let go of you, one of his muscular arms still draped over your waist and his hand resting on your lower back. “So,” Ezra drawled, breathing deeply. “What are you after on this moon?” You grinned at him cheekily and turned your face into the cot, hiding. 

“Hey, now-- what did I say about hiding from me?” Ezra said but all the aggression was gone; the way he said it this time almost sounded sweet, kind. You peeked up at him from the pillow-- he was smiling at you cutely. 

“If I tell you, you must promise not to tell your crew. Just you and me,” you whispered. He smirked and got really serious in the blink of an eye, whispering back, “Of course.” 

“I’ve got the lowdown on a massive Aurelac deposit about 50 klicks from here,” you murmured, more mouthing the words than actually saying them. He blinked at you. 

“We leave in the morning,” he replied. “Until then....,” he added and tightened his grip on you, drawing you into his chest and moving the blankets over the two of you.


End file.
